Joseph Souris
Joseph Souris is the younger son of Princess Joliette from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Little Good Mouse. He is the younger brother of Justin Souris. Info Name: Joseph Souris Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Little Good Mouse Alignment: Royal Roommate: Justin Souris Secret Heart's Desire: To bond with those adorable turkeys! My "Magic" Touch: I have a strong bond with the turkeys. I bring them a lot of places - including the beach. Storybook Romance Status: My girlfriend is Nicole Singe. I like how she turns into a monkey - it's so cool! "Oh Curses!" Moment: Some people say I'm too ditzy. The same people tend to find me very saccharine. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I LOVE those turkeys! Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It makes my turkeys stressed out. Best Friend Forever After: My big brother Justin. He's such a kind older brother. Character Appearance Joseph is of average height, with long dirty blond hair, parted on the left, and blue eyes. Wears a dark blue shirt, yellow suspenders, tan shorts, and brown shoes. He is slightly taller than his older brother. Personality Despite being fourteen years old, Joseph acts like he's much younger. He has a high-pitched, cutesy voice, which sometimes gets on other people's nerves. He likes animals, candy, and plushies. He is also very affectionate and likes to greet people with hugs. Biography Hi there! I'm Joseph Souris. My mother is Princess Joliette. I'll tell Mommy's story for you. Mommy was born after her father died. Her mother, the queen, was pressured into having her being set up with a mean, ugly king's son. A cute little mouse, who was actually a fairy, helped the queen out. Mommy was stolen by an evil fairy named Cancaline after her mother planned her escape. Mommy became a turkey herder, and one day she met the ugly prince. He gave her pretty clothes and shiny jewelry, but Mommy didn't want any of it. Her turkeys stepped all over the clothes and jewels. The fairy saw them, and she could tell who Mommy was. Mommy was dressed nice and brought back to the court. But she would not marry the mean, ugly king's son, so that mean old king and his son locked her up! The fairy turned herself into a mouse and bit the king and his son, who fought and killed each other. Then she went to get Mommy out, found her the most handsome prince in the world, and she married him. I'm the fifth and youngest child. I've got a wonderful older brother named Justin. We have three older sisters, Judith, Julie, and Jeanne. My grandma is now married to another king who has a daughter from his first wife. My two stepcousins are Hyacinthe Feuille and Florent Feuille. I live in a nice palace with my parents, though at the moment my brother and I are going to Ever After High. Our relatives come to visit us, and so does the mouse fairy - she's so nice! At Ever After High, me and Justin herd turkeys. We take them all over the farm, and we go to the beach with them a lot (I love the beach). I am a Royal since I think I'd like to continue Mommy's story. My girlfriend is a Rebel, though. My girlfriend is Nicole Singe. She's the daughter of Babiole. She's two years older than me, and she's got a brother my age (who is dating the twin sister of Justin's girlfriend Linda), who I'm friends with. She's pretty nice, and she turns into a monkey. Though I'm not sure if monkeys and turkeys would get along. Occasionally, Madeline Hatter will invite me to her tea parties. Still, Justin has way more friends than I do. He makes sure the popular kids don't push me around. Judging by how I've spoken, you'd probably think I'm childish. I admit, I am very childish - I still like stuffed animals and I cry about things that most people my age wouldn't be bothered by. People notice it and it's part of the reason why other students make fun of me a lot. I try not to show it too much, since I want people to take me seriously. But it's hard not to act childish sometimes... I'm really shy and I'm not too popular. I'm rather quiet too. I'm actually autistic - people can tell because I flap my hand, which is one thing that some autistic people do a lot. I prefer to keep to myself and bond with my turkeys. When I'm not herding turkeys or attending classes, I'm usually in my dorm room lying on my bed. I stick close to Justin - he's very protective of me and he makes sure that I stay out of trouble. That's why we share a room. I love him so much! Trivia *Joseph's surname means "mouse" in French. *Joseph and his brother have a cage of white mice in their room. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Hynden Walch. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Little Good Mouse Category:French